Keep up
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: daisya needed to learn to keep up,everyone knew it.toobad he didnt realize it until his best friend who was a finder, sacrifices herself to save him from tyki they find someone who looks like her but is it really her? STORY GOING UNDER COMPLETE EDIT
1. Her Sacrifice

DISCLAIMER:i do not own dgray man or any of its characters. i automatically hated the disclaimer so i will only do it for the first chapter of any stories i do.i only own my plot bunny and the finder that appears in this stories and the i did own the series daisya would not be dead, tyki would be just a tiny bit more awesome than his awesome self already is..i know...you will be all like but tyki killed daisya and all that, but idk daisyas awesome,tyki is awesome cant they just be awesome together?lol this is my first story so please be nice...it is a daisya X oc fic ...rated t for kanda and his usual poilite words of wisdom.

tyki mikk placed his fingertips on the tease on daisya's chest, then out of no where tyki was kicked away from him and he landed on the ground a few feet he swiftly cut daisya down from the caught his balance and grabbed charity bell.

"lets get going daisya. he wont be down long"kanda said and they took off running away from the noah male.  
>daisya sighed in relief and followed after kanda running as fast as he could which clearly wasnt fast enough, because kanda was pretty far ahead of him. kanda turned off into a dark alley way and daisya followed him.<p>

"you two come on, this idiot has a noah on our tail because i believe he made him mad."kanda sighed, motioning for mari and the finder to follow him, and fast. mari shook his head and followed behind kanda.

"daisya what did you do to make the noah mad at you?" mari asked looking at the young prankster, who sighed and shook his head.  
>"ok first off, i burst through the wall and saw him walking down the street so i asked him why a normal human was walking the streets,<br>then i asked him if he was a normal human. he didnt answer me but asked my name so i told him, then he said something about not being the one. then i kicked charity bell at him and he went all freaky gray and stuff.."daisya said trying his hardest to keep up with them while they cut through many different ally ways.

kanda gave him a look that clearly said'are you stupid?'then sighed."you, daisya, are an idiot..you dont ust ask some random person walking down the street if they are normal if you just burst through a brick wall..moron "kanda muttered then took off into an ally way not noticing daisya had fallen behind.

the finder took the lead and lead them out of the city safely, apparently still not have noticing daisya wasnt with them.  
>====================================================================================================================================== outside barcelona...<br>====================================================================================================================================== "dang it wheres daisya?"kanda sighed."you know how he is it takes him a while to catch up"  
>mari said, then turned towards the female finder staring off behind him,as if worriedfor their miising friend.<p>

"akeboshi-chan,if itis what you wish, you can go see if daisya needs any help"mari said,and she turned towards him and pulled down her hood." va mas rapida"she said nodding at the taller male.

"be careful..."mari said,releasing her nodded again, her long black hair falling over her eyes, a gentle knowing smile on her face."es peligrosa no? trust no problema por mucha intellegente y no muerta"she said and he nodded at her.

"adios"she said and took off back towards barcelona, faster then any human could,it was as if she had undergone some form of ninja training.

daisya realized he had gone and made a huge had gotten seperated from mari kanda and akeboshi.  
>"akeboshi-chan must be worried..."daisya muttered under his breath, fear momentarilly paralyzing him."you got away the first time brat but this time you wont." tyki mikk said, a devilish grin on his face as he steeped closer to daisya.<p>

daisya gritt his teeth because he knew there was no one to save him this heard footsteps and his eyes widened, help was on its way.

"run master daisya!mas rapido orita!"a woman yelled."hmm..another brat..what an inconvinience.."tyki growled, then smirked, seeing daisyas look of fear."i believe i just found your weakness brat" tyki chuckled then reached t grab him but he jumped back out of tyki's reach ."no!shiba i cant let you do this!"daisya yelled dodging tyki's hands,watching he try to aim a mid air roundhouse kick for tyki but missing.

she gave him a dirty look and dive kicked tyki then backflipped out of his turned towards her and she aimed another mid air roundhouse kick for him, tyki leaning back just out of range of he foot each time she kicked at him.

"just go baka!learn to stck with the group!learn to keep up!"she yelled charging at tyki mikk then sweep kicking him knocking him off balance. "but..shiba"daisya started but shiba's glare stopped him.

"if you really wanna die stay here!if not get your prankster self moving because i can hold him off fo so long since i am only a finder!"  
>shiba yelled, dodging a punch from tyki by leaning back, then she spun knocking tyki off balance jumped at her and she did a backflip then spun and pushed daisya, trying to get him to move.<p>

daisya grit his teeth,not wanting to leave her behind, but then he followed her advice and turned to run and catch up with the others.  
>"you better show up!i wont leave you behind shiba!"daisya yelled, turning his back to them and running off.<p>

"now look at what youve done brat! you made me let him get away!"tyki growled grabbing shiba by the throat roughly.  
>she gasped for air and tried to pry his hands from her neck,failing shook his head at her.<p>

shiba shook her head at daisya."you fool..im going to die here...there will be no seeing me anymore...my fate rests in the hands of this noah now, and im afraid theres nothing that you can do to stop this or save me you will not die though..."  
>shiba muttered a tear streaking down her face, her attention completely diverted from tyki, so he dove at the chance to catch her off guard.<p>

"i just dont understand it.."tyki started,"why would you sacrifice yourself for that cocky brat?its stupid really..." tyki said watching the girl struggle to saw the memories of her, daisya and the other exorcists flash before her eyes.

their smiles, their games, their friendship...it all ended here and she knew it, so she was gonna torment this noah with all the information he smiled,aggravating tyki, which made her wanna laugh, he was so easilly annoyed.

daisyas footsteps faded and she gave tyki a victorious look, which he was even more annoyed gave him another look: which clearly stated: i know what you want and i will never tell you. then she smirked.

"because its my job and he is my friend!and ive been looking for a way out and i know things the earl wants to know but you see...  
>he will never know.i have no use to anyone outside the order and i never one shall know my secrets because secrets are meant to be kept and i plan on doing just that."sat tyki ,shiba said smirking rebelliously at him, he chuckled and smirked visciously at her.<br>=======================================================================================================================================

daisya ran up to kanda and mari."you finally made it..now where's akeboshi-san?" kanda asked eyeing the brunette male, noticing his worried look he sighed."DAISYAAAAA!AYUDA ME!"a blood curdling scream ripped through the silence of their group and the three exorcists looked towards barcelona knowing the origin of the scream resonated there, and it was steadilly getting louder.

mari fell to his knees due to the high pitch wracking his sensitive kept getting louder, like thousands of tiny bells ringing at once.

"SHIBA NO!" daisya yelled at the top of his lungs, then tried to run past mari and kanda but general tiedoll stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulders, then he shook his head."i wouldnt do that if i were you..from the sound of it she was in unimaginable pain...  
>,theres no telling if she will even be alive."he said,still not releasing his hold on daisya.<p>

"if i hadnt fallen behind she would still be here by my side...its my fault.i killed my comrade and best friend."daisya said ripping his arm from the older mans shook his head.

"no daisya,"he began,"this isnt your ...she sacrificed herself for you it was her choice, did it to save you, besides you never know she may still be alive, but seriously injured."tiedoll glared at him.

"THATS EVEN MORE OF A REASON TO GO HELP HER!"Daisya yelled angrilly."you cant go noah that tried to kill you may still be therei cant let you go back for her... that would be sorry daisya"tiedoll looked to kanda and mari for help.

mari agreed fully with tiedoll, kanda sighed then looked to his friend."you may be my friend, but i dont want to lose you no matter how many pranks you pull or how annoying you get.. but for once i agree with tiedoll. i dont think you should go." kanda said an annoyed look on his face.

tiedoll felt bad fo his pupil,he had just lost a very strong and loyal looked down, having lost the began to kick at a small pebble,it bounced once then skittered across the ground. he sighed and looked up at the sky, his chest hurt.  
>"She told me i needed to learn to keep up..."daisya said feeling his chest clench again, due to the loss of his friend.<p>

tiedoll looked at his pupil and sighed."she knew her job,she knew what was knew she had to protect the exorcist before herself"  
>tiedoll said,looking at his mourning looked at him."yeah well i wish she hadnt" he snapped harshly,causing the general to shake his head."you will be thankful for her sacrfice in the future..."he said frowning at his harsh student.<p>

"what in this world will ever make you think i will be thankful shes gone!she was one of my best friends!dont you realize that!  
>all she ever wanted to do was prove to the world she truley belonged!she was strong she was an awesome prankster and my friend!why cant you see that!" daisya yelled and kandas glare silenced him.<p>

"she was our friend too, daisya...we have to get back to the order.. now stop your verbal mourning and lets go"kanda said harshly, catching them all of sighed and followed his friend taking a moment to look back at barcelona, where his friend was laying somewhere dead or hurt.'forgive me shiba...i will find you again if you are still here..' daisya thought, a saddened look on his face as he turned and followed the others.


	2. His memory

komui watched intently as daisya went form coffin to coffin looking in each one,as if looking for someone in knew he was looking for someone, but who, he had no he decided to walk over to him.

"umm daisya...who would you be looking for exactly?"komui asked after tapping the turkish boy on the shoulder,  
>getting his looked at him with pleading eyes.<p>

"shiba..where is shiba? please tell me please..."daisya begged desperately wanting to see his blinked.  
>"she isnt in any of did a sweep of barcelona and we didnt see her anywhere...why? we thought she was with you tiedoll,mari,and kanda...i didnt even know she was gone what happened?"komui asked, eyeing the distressed young male, cautiously.<p>

"she was then tyki came back for me and tried to kill me again...she fought for me..she saved me...i heard her scream...it was deafening...she was in pain..so much pain..."daisya said clenching his fists tightly his blunt nails digging into his palms deeply, a drop of blood trickled down over his fingers.

then he looked at komui."tiedoll mari and kanda wouldnt let me go back for her"he said and komui nodded in understanding daisya turned and rushed out of the room, the amount of dead bodies unnerving him, greatly.  
>=============================================================================================================== begin flashback(shiba's first day at the order)<br>===============================================================================================================

hazel eyes watched as the new girl looked around the room, her eyes wide with amazement."excellente!son mucha incredible"she said her inky black hair reaching right below her shoulder blades,her onyx eyes shining brilliantly in turned and saw the turkish male leaning on the door frame smirking at her.

she blushed brilliantly and snapped out of her musings and figited with her fingers."u-umm lo siento. me llama akeboshi te llama?"she asked, still blushing, looking anywhee but at him."uhh.."the turish male uttered, not understanding anything the spanish girl had just said.

komui walked by and chuckled."oi. no comprende espanol."he said, then walked out of the room.  
>"oh. lo- im sorry my name is akeboshi shiba. whats your name?" she said struggling with her words clearly not used to speaking english.<p>

"oh.. its alright my name is daisya barry and this is charity bell."he said smiling brightly, the bell on his cowl falling off and landing in his hand.5 times larger than it was on his smiled and gently took the bell from his hand,looking at it amazed.

"so you were lucky enough to be chosen for innocence?thats so cool. i wish i couldve had the chance for innocence but i guess im not as lucky as the new finder..its nice to meet you barry-san."she said running her fingers over charity bells many grooves and designs fascinated completely.

she turned to him and she had a knowing smile on her face."if only i couldve been so lucky to get bell means alot to you doesnt it?"she asked tr acing the designs on the bell once more.

"i highly doubt that..its hardly a blessing but an instant death wish ive come to find out...and yes this bell means more to me than anything else i can me thougth having innocence isnt all that great.." daisya said rubbing back of his poked her lower lip out at him cutely and he smiled gently.

" any ways im from cadiz are you from?"she asked changing the subject quickly."turkey..i knew you were from some spanish speaking country, and i had a feeling it was spain." daisya laughed grinning at her.

she looked at him confused."other than my main language being spanish what gave you that idea?"she asked smirking at smirked back and replied,"by the way you all in the looks..."he said and she blushed darkly.  
>================================================================================================================== end of flashback ================================================================================================================== daisya sat on his bed, his head in his hands. his regret was consuming him completely, it drowned his features.<br>"im sorry shiba..if only i wouldve been able to catch up in the beginning... then you wouldnt be gone...  
>i wouldnt be so down in the dumps because youd still be here...if only you knew how much i miss you my friend"<br>daisya muttered biting back the tears that threatened to fall and stain the world with his sorrow for his lost friend.

daisya fell backwards onto his bed then adjusted so he was laying on his bed correctly. charity bell bounced and rolled off the rolled over onto his side and patted his hand along the floor beside his bed until he felt the smooth surface of charity bell.

he rolled the bell under his fingertips until he felt the groove of one of the stuck his finger within the design and pulled charity bell onto his bed,and held it against his chest,as if seeking comfort from the cold metallic sphere as he closed his eyes to fight off the threatenng tears once more.

his hazel eyes opened once more and he spotted the picture on his dresser top. it was of him, kanda, krory, lavi, allen, lenalee, toma, mariand the only female finder in central... picture was taken after their third had been sent to her home town of cadiz spain to get info on cross with allen.  
>=================================================================================================================== flashback 2(cadiz, spain)<br>===================================================================================================================

allen and daisya stared at their finder assistant with wide eyes."a-akeboshi-san!"allen exclaimed looking at the bloodstained finder turned towards them and allen blushed, clearly he didnt know that teir finder was a girl because of the large finder robes.

she took off the bulky finder coat, revealing a smaller more form fitting finder coat that stopped four inches above her belly button,a black tank top that stopped an inch above her bellybutton,a tan miniskirt that matched the coat,skin tight black leggings,knee high black platform heeled boots,and fishnet gloves.

her weapons consisted of:a katana strapped to her back,a hunting knife in the sides of each boot,shuriken in the hip pouch on the right, kunai in the hip pouch on the left,two senbon in her hair which was in a ponytail.

she smiled at them"you get the info?" daisya asked sickened by the amount of blood she had on her, yet also mesmerized at how well her outfit showed the curves and contours of he body."oi. daisya-sama,you there?" she asked,  
>not even two inches from his face.<p>

daisya snapped out of hiis daze instantly."yeah?"he asked still sickened by the blood. she sighed audibly.  
>"its not all blood from one person. besides i was forced to use force they werent gonna talk to you two anyway.<br>they werent really fond of exorcists."she said,"but i did find out something interesting...they said cross was here looking for me.." she added clearly annoyed.

allen chuckled darkly then walked over to her, grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, causing daisyas jaw to drop.  
>"walker-sama?"she asked blushing slightly.<p>

"i do know one thing though..."he began" master always did have an eye for pretty women. and you are one, so i see why he was looking for knows a lovely woman when he sees one, and i am no different."he said and she blushed darker then pulled her hand from his.

daisya gave him a really dirty look then he was confused when shiba started shaking he head."i cant...a relationship wouldnt work...it would only hurt us both in the end...besides i could die on any one of my missions.  
>and so could you...but i will do my job and protect you as much as i that we have the information we need we can head back to central now."she said and smiled gently.<p>

allen nodded and they both took off towards the train station,leaving daisya behind."hey! wait up!"he yelled and took off after them, running as fast as he could, trying his hardest to catch up with them."why? why am i always the one that gets left behind?"he yelled as he tried to catch up with them.

daisya leaned over, his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his finally made it to their seats on the train and he saw shiba standing out side the room with two magnums holstered on her hips and a rifle in a rifle bag on her back and her other weapons still in their panted and smiled at her.

she giggled behind her hand, a sound that rang happilly through the hallway, like angelic bells ringing happilly.  
>"allens asleep so when you go in please dont wake him up he might decde to eat all the food the train on in and take you a napits a long ride back" she said smiling at him.<p>

daisya hugged her whispered in her ear,"thanks for waiting on me..anyone else would have just left me" he said then their lips brushed softly, it was barely there. just a featherlight touch so it could have been on accident, so she tried not to over think it,it would only leave her watched as he went in and the door slid shut behind him.

she shook her head and took her place back by the wall to resume her look out enough she heard snoring,  
>so she peeked in and saw daisya sleeping peacefully, while allen snored his head off and tossed and turned,<br>saying random things about 'im not a moyashi! allen desu'and 'soba is so gross.'and her favorite'give me everything on the menu and multiply it by a thousand.' she couldnt help but laugh out loud at that one.

people looked at her weird so she stifled her laughs and returned to her duty, ignoring allens pleas for food, and daisya's random sleep leaned against the wall and put up her emotionless mask, sealing away her deepest thoughts and keeping all who tried to come near at a distance just because of the coldness of her facade.  
>-<p>

daisya yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepilly as they approached the black order."oi! daisya! allen! shiba!now that you and the others are here we can finally get that group picture!"lenalee exclaimed pulling them over to where toma was sitting crosslegged on a tree stump and komui was holding a camera.

"bout time"kanda growled, clearly displeased by having to take the thunked him on the head with a rock and he glared at glared back and he sighed.

lavi stood by lenalees left side,mari besidee him who was standing next to was on her right side, next to krory who stood next to daisya, who had been glomped by shiba,with a nervous smile on his sat on the tree stump took the picture, then hours later lenalee gave them all a copy and they went their seperate ways.  
>=================================================================================================================== end of flash back.<br>===================================================================================================================

a knock to his door roused daisya from his a jolt, he was at the door unlocking it."who is it?"  
>he asked pity and self loathing drowning his words.<p>

"lenalee"the person said and he opened the doo and let her leaned against the doorframe and slid down the wall quietly."you cant just sit in here and wallow in your pity and self loathing daisya...come see us off cross has been sighted in edo seems we are going to go to japan...please stop mourning over not helping you any..komui told me you had looked through all those coffins looking for some sleep daisya..then come see us off tomorow."she said then started out of his room.

she stopped then stuck her head back in the doorway."and daisya..he was seen carrying and injured girl.  
>wouldnt that make you suspicious?they said he also looked pretty beat up."she said then left once more.<p>

daisya was in shock,they were leaving to go after cross, he had an injured girl with him...and daisya had an exasperated look on his face, and he was still hiding from them...

daisya shook his head and walked over to his bed and laid down and closed his eyes he was extremely sighed and rolled over to face th wall, charity bell on his dresser.

'who is she to tell me to stop mourning over her?i think im the one who care fo her most around here...the others dont care or are just not gonna show it...i dont care either way maybe i should go with them..if its shiba, which i doubt, i would feel better'daisya thought as he drifted off to sleep. 


	3. His dream Her warning

daisya's dreamscape...  
>==============================================================================================================<p>daisya sat on a large rock by the moved a few pebbles around until he found a few flat, round rocks and he began to skip them across the pond, skittering to a stopnear the center of the pond then with a 'plunk'they sank into the water.<p>

a koi fish flopped out of the water, its brilliant blacks oranges and whites showing brightly in the rays of looked into the water and saw lots of koi fish swimming happily under the surface of the brilliant blue water.

he looked into the water and watched the fish swim happilly through the water, then he got splashed and they scattered from his view almost as soon as they had come into view. he frowned then looked to where the water that had splashed him came from.

his jaw dropped."its nice to see you again master daisya.."a voice so familiar to him and as heavenly to his ears as the angels themselves,said, stifling a giggle.

"akeboshi-chan.."daisya said, looking at the girl who was wearing an outfit similar to an exorcist coat, yet had the same emblem on the left side of the chest but it had two right angle type lines out side of was still black but it had extremely different designs on looked better than the one he usually was tighter and had a cross on each shoulder ad from the looks of it it had a large cross on the back too, the designs werent white though, they were gray.

"you like my outfit?"she asked, smiling brightly at him, her eyes shining happilly, as she twirled showing him the back of the outfit too, her platformed heeled boots clacking against the rock.

"yeah. i really like it. i wish i could get one as cool as yours.i bet its comfortable." daisya said, grinning at his friend, whom he cared for smiled at him then her smile fell, and her emotionless facade fell into was never good when her mask was up.

"shiba are you alright?"daisya asked worried for his shook her head and his eyes narrowed."whats wrong?" he asked,a tone of all seriousness flooding his voice.

"you cant let them go tommorrow...edo bay isnt here to give you a dark is a fallen one allen, lavi, lenalee, krory, bookman, anita, miranda. they arent gonna be safe! there will be so many lost! two exorcists and so many other civilians! there will be so much blood,daisya romise me you will talk them out of going! please oh dear lord please stop them!the skies will be black signalling death for them! dont let them go!" she begged, tears falling from her onyx eyes and streaming down her pale caramel cheeks.

daisya's eyes widened in fear."i will try but i cant gurantee they will listen im i will try i promise i will try."daisya said, hugging her tightly."please dont leave me.." he muttered, closing his eyes and hugged her tighter.

she frowned and and hugged him back."im sorry daisya..i have to go...please wake up...wake up daisya..."  
>it sounded like her at first then her voice distorted.<br>============================================================================================================= out of dreamscape ============================================================================================================= "daisya wake up.."lenalee said, shaking him awake. he sat up and she smiled at dream flashed in his mind and he grabbed lenalee by the shoulders, surprising her."d-daisya?"she asked shocked.

"yo. daisya whats wrong buddy?"lavi asked and krory sharing his confusion,bookman staring at him suspiciously.

"you cant go to edo bay! its too dangerous!its really bad news!please, just trust me!"daisya pleaded,a distressed look crossing his face.

"i know daisya..we are in danger on any mission we go on and this one is no worry we will be fine."she said smiling at shook his head, staring at her in disbelief.

"we have to agree with lenalee on this one..." bookman said, allen and lavi nodding in grit his teeth and stared at them in disbelief.

"goodbye daisya, see you when we get dont worry we will all come back i promise. we have each others back so no one will be lost."lenalee said and daisya shook his head again.'thats where you are wrong lenalee' he thought as he saw her and the other leave his room, not even glancing back at him. ============================================================================================================ two weeks later...  
>============================================================================================================<p>

Daisya ran across the training room jumping over all things in his path. his speed and agility had gotten alot walked in and watched him flip, jump, and dive over various obsticles in his path.

"you have gotten faster and more agile in these last two weeks..whats with the sudden change of heart? normally you would be on your bed being lazy.. you have improved quite a bit and you have upped your game, im impressed"  
>komui asked daisya curiously.<p>

"shiba told me i needed to learn to keep up.i was low, and because of that; we lost her. im going to take her advice...just like lenalee and the others should have done two weeks ago.."daisya bit out angrilly, causing komui to look at him wierd.

"what do you mean by that? they ill be back later on today..what warning?" komui asked the younger male, a curious look on his face.

daisya chuckled bitterly."i told her exactly what shiba told me..it was dangerous, people would die,  
>they would lose someone they wouldnt listen.." daisya said, then did a mid air spin kick.<p>

"they didnt find cross, but they did get some info on him. he altered an akuma her akuma name is sachiko her real name is chomesuke." komui said trying to calm daisya down.

daisya stared at him boredly."thats not what i wanna know..did they lose anyone?"daisya asked bitterly.  
>komui stared at him in disbelief.<p>

"yes...allen walker..he is gone. lenalee is hurt they are all was a fallen one"komui said,frowning daisya shook his head, then punched the wall next to komui, leaving a dent in the wall his knuckles began to bleed and he growled in anger.

"I TOLD THEM NOT TO GO!I TOLD THEM THIS WOULD HAPPEN!BUT DID THEY LISTEN? NO!THEY COULDNT LISTEN TO SHIBA'S WARNING!"Daisya yelled then he saw kanda walk in and he had a confused look on his face.

"ive seen that coat before...shiba wore one just like it when she gave me the warning.."daisya said pointiong at kanda's coat. kanda nodded curtly his way then left the room.

"thats impossible she wouldnt be wearing one of those unless she had innocence..which she doesnt and we just got those today.." komui said and handed him looked at it and he chuckled.

"this is exactly like the one she was wearing, but more masculine...i told her i would like to have one exactly like it and now look..i got one..i wonder if she still has hers..."he muttered,smiling slightly.

komui loked at him and nodded"do as you were...be at the gate at ten to welcome the others home.."he said then left daisya to do as he pleased.

daisya popped his neck, and resumed his training. doing flips, various jumps, and anything else he could do to further his training.

============================================================================================================== ten o'clock(time of arrival)  
>==============================================================================================================<p>

finders rushed trough the doors, carrying injured , krory, and anita walked in by themselves.  
>bookman was badly injured, lenalee was also.<p>

daisya walked in and shooke his head. lavi and krory ran over to him frowns present on their faces."i dont even have to say i told you so do i? why couldnt you listen?suman was going to die anywas...but you didnt have to risk yourselves too...if you would have listened allen would still be here."daisya said then turned to walk away when lavi grabbed his wrist and spun him around and punched him hard in the face.  
>"how could you be so heartless?"lavi yelledasked.

daisya rubbed his jaw sightly, then turned and punched lavi full force in the face, sending him flying backwards." the same way you couldve all cared less about losing shiba...she was our friend and yet you brushed her loss off as just losing another finder. you all make me sick.."daisya spat.

lavi stood up and rubbed his jaw, pain etched into his whole being."we all grieve in a different way..  
>i miss her too. i just didnt want her death to affect my job..i miss her just as much as you and everyone else does but you have to face the facts daisya, she is dead.."lavi said, bluntly causing daisya to glare at him.<p>

daisya turned fully towards lavi and chuckled his eyes dark, "so what makes you think she is dead? huh?" daisya asked, shoving lavi glared aat him, and shoved him back, just as rough.

"stop fighting now!"komui ordered then tiedoll put his arm out in front of him ,silencing him."let them settle this themsevles you will only get hurt if you intervene" tiedoll said, watching as daisya punched lavi again,  
>knocking the boy off balance.<p>

lavi forced himself up onto his feet, and wiped the blood from his busted lip, then sneered at daisya."at least im in love with someone who can fend for themself and is an exorcist!not a weak finder like shiba was!she should have just let you die back in barcelona!it would have saved us the pain of having to worry about you catching up with us on the missions we went on!"lavi yelled,angrilly.

daisya's icy glare focused on him and he knocked the other boy four feet back with a single punch."so thats how you really felt then huh?"daisya growled, lavi's harsh words striking a nerve deep within him. lavi spit in daisya's face and daisya wiped it off and held lavi down repeatedly punched the redhead in the face until he heard and felt lavi's jaw snap.

lavi cried out in pain and daisya hit him again, making the break worse."and i wont regret that later...shiba wasnt like even knew that...she cared for us more than you think.i cant believe you would ever say that lavi you know damn well she woulda saved your ungratefull ass if you ever needed it!you damn well know that.i have no clue why you are going around spouting bullshit like that"daisya yelled, then turned and left them to deal with lavi's broken jaw.

"daisya's right lavi..you crossed the line there...it was stupid to say you have to dwell on your stupid mistake in the infirmary."komui said, shaking his head at the red haired male. 


	4. The betrayal

disclaimer: i do not own dgray man or anyof its the plot,dark melody and akeboshi shiba.  
>this will be the only time i post this for this story since i hate disclaimers.<p>=============================================================================================================== with devit and jasdero ===============================================================================================================<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"Devit yelled agrilly, seeing a chicken wearing cross' laughed and chased the chicken across the yard, lookedat his brother, his eye picked up a pebble and threw it at jasdero, it hit him in the head and he fell on the chicken.

jasdero picked the chicken up and it clucked then pecked him on the head shook his head, his brother was a moron and there was no helping him."hey stupid.. thats not cross..its a damn chicken..."  
>devit growled and jasdero gave him a grin.<p>

"can we keep please?"jasdero asked then an irritated growl caught their turned towards the house and saw a girl leaning weakly against the doorway.

"callete tu pinche vocas!i cant sleep with all your damn noise!shut up and leave!"she yelled sleepilly then her eyes opened and an annoyed look found its way onto her face.

"oh good grief why me?why must you hate me so?"she complained and the twins looked at her wierdly."why must you send two more noah after me? cant i get a friggin break?"she complained."first that tyki fellow then his annoying little neice, then that slutty looking one lulubell(no offense to any lulubell fans) i think...now you two dumb and dumber...must everyone come annoy me after i get rid of that damn pedo?"  
>she screamed, devits jaw dropped.<p>

"WHAT?"she snapped,"i gotta send you two off the same way i did the others...dont i?"she sighed, then devit laughed, noticing her armes were bandaged up.

"you cant do anything with your arms injured that bad..lemme guess the other noah did quite a number on your arms huh?"devit asked, jasdero laughing at her while holding the hat wearing chicken."hehe you cant hurt us with no arms"jasdero laughed.

the bandages fell from her arms and revealed black gloves that reached her elbow, they looked like the dark boots but in glove form."seemes so...you two really are stupid...dont you ever plan things out?"she asked then pulled on an exorcist coat, one of the newer pulled on her boots and shook out the kinks and knots in her muscles, and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"oooooh scary hehe"jasdero laughed,dropping the eyed her cautiously then pulled his revolver out,  
>jasdero doing the same.<p>

She formed a circle with her fingers and her bangs that were cut above her eyes andframed her face, blew back with a non-existant wind.A devilish smirk crossed her lips and a green line drew itself up her arms, ending in a rounded rectangle, like when lenalee activates her dark boots.

the same design appeared on her forehead, but two lines split from the rectangle and went down over her eyes.  
>"innocence activate: dark melody!"she exclaimed and devits eyes widened.<p>

she held her hands out, she folded her pinky, ring, and thumb in, leaving each middle and pointer finger out.  
>she ran at devit and he began to shoot at her,she spun and dodged each bullet as quickly as they flew at her.<p>

"damn she's fast"devit grit out then she landed in front of jasdero and pulled a hunting knife from her left boot, then she grinned."forget using my soundwaves...i could just slit his thoat now.."she laughed a viscious gleam in her onyx eyes.

devit shook his head rapidly,"dont do it you will regret it.."he snapped pointing his revolver at smirked "you shoot at me and it all ends within seconds of starting"she said.  
>============'================================================================================================ at the order(a week earlier)<br>============================================================================================================= "glad to see you awake bookman...there has been alot of noah commotion in edo bay lately..are you up for going to see whats with all the hubbub? "komui asked, the short old man."fuck no...i will not go back there." he said bluntly and komui's eye twitched.

"well forget you too you old panda.i cant send lavi without sending you because daisya is going on this mission and you know they havent been getting along lately."komui snapped, then leftt the room.

he walked around and searched for lenalee, krory, tiedoll, kanda, klaud, and was in her room.  
>he knocked and she let him in.<p>

"hey lenalee.."komui started but her glare silenced him"no..i will not go back there talk to the others.  
>i dont know if i could handle going back there so soon.."she said then pushed him out of her room, dispite his slammed the door in his face and he huffed and went to find klaud, tiedoll and sokaro, who were undoubtably gonna be in the same room, as always.<p>

he walked into sokaro's room and they were sitting on the bed playing cards."hey you three..."komui started but sokaro holding up one finger, signalling'one moment'silenced him.

A few moments later they all turned to him."yeah komui?" tiedoll asked, considerately, while sokaro said it bluntly,"what is it ya damn science nut?" komui glared at him.

"i need you three to go with daisya barry and maybe kanda, to edo bay. there has been quite the commotion of noah clan members there lately. i need you to go see why."he said and sokaro patted him on the back roughly,  
>nearly knocking him over.<p>

"well hell! why didnt you say so!im up for any fight!"sokaro said, klaud nodded."i will go, daisya is not to be tusted in the presence of a noah"tiedoll said.

"alrighty then..you leave tomorrow morning get your things ready...and sokaro please..just please...no drinking around the minors..."komui said, rubbing his temples, remembering how scarred lenalee was when he got drunk in the same building as her.

sokaro snorted."like hell...oh wait you mean youre still mad about the lenalee incident..i still wont listen"  
>sokaro said and komui looked to tiedoll and klaud, who nodded."we will make sure no alchohol goes with us you go see if kanda will be so nice as to accompany us"tiedoll said, closing the door behind komui.<p>

mari stopped komui in the hallway."dont go in there...kanda is in a bad him from outside the door"  
>he said and komui nodded."good luck getting him to go.." mari said then left.<p>

komui knocked on the door and kanda's gruff reply was heard from within."what the fuck do you want"he snapped.  
>"for you to accompany the generals and daisya to see what the whole attraction is in edo bay..the noah clan has been in and outof there more than a rat on peanut butter..get ready..you are going to be leaving tomorrow morning first thing"komui said then kanda sighed and opened the door.<p>

"what else could it be? an exorcist..they are after cross too ,no?" kanda nodded."but no one has seen cross anywhere near there...but the noah seem to be leaving the building he lived at just as fast as they got there. kinda wierd ne?"komui asked ."yeah i will go..but only to see what has caught their attention as i said before, i think its an exorcst.."kanda shook his head.

"i talked to asian branch and american branch..they have no exorcists in edo bay...and neither do dont even have any finders stationed there since the incident with allen and the others"komui said,looking through his papers.

"you got in touch with american branch? i thought the earl eliminated them"kanda said, his eyeswide with shock.  
>he couldnt believe the information he just recieved.<p>

"they rebuilt most of it pretty fast..i got in touch with their last general,general gomez. he said he was the last meaning his falcon was killed...he is the general no more...he told me no one else was stationed over seas after he was...and bak said he pulled his finders and exorcists out of edo bay when they first saw the noah clan"komui explained."im gonna go pack my things.."kanda said then walked back into his room.  
>=============================================================================================================== present time(location: edo bay port)<br>===============================================================================================================

kanda and daisya looked around after getting off the generals took their time getting their things.  
>"lavi was wrong daisya..."kanda muttered, staring at the night sky,the stars shining brightly overhead.<p>

"heh..why so nice all of a sudden yu-chan?"daisya laughed, earning him a punch to th head."shut up forget i even thought pf agreeing with you"kanda laughed.

"always so touchy huh?well i guess if you are gonna be kanda you have to be.."daisya musedd looking at the moon.  
>"hey kiddos why dont you help this old geeze out here..he looks like he will through out his back if he doesnt get some help and soon"sokaro laughed looking at tiedoll.<p>

"like hell..his old ass can do it himself."kanda said, chuckled and shook his head."typical kanda."daisya laughed then and explosion went off and they all looked towards the plume of smoke.

"oh yea!lets go kick some ass!"sokaro laughed, and they all took off running towards the location of the explosion.

they rushed towards the location of they explosion and they saw brightred and orange flames coming from the house, chickens were running as if they were headless.

two dark figures emerged from te smoke and flames."NOAH!"daisya growled, catching their attention.  
>"oh damnit all to hell more exorcists!" the dark haired male blonde one laughed and coughed up a small plume of smoke.<p>

"dark melody!supersonic screech!"a woman yelled, and a high pitched noise ripped through the air and the noah hit the ground, the exorcists doing the same, due to the extremely high pitch.

they covered their ears the best they could to prevent hearing loss, but even that didnt turned to the exorcist and glared at them."shut that bitch up please!"he grit out bitterly.

another figur emerged from the flames, but she dove at them and pulled a clashed with metal as the high pitched noise woman wore an outfit exactly like daisya's and even had a small silver bell similar to charity bell on the cowl.

daisya glared at the woman and grabbed her roughly."just who the fuck do you think you are?"he yelled pulling her away from kanda and mugen.

he turned her to him as the generals grabbed the twins and tied them up tightly."answer me damnit!"daisya yelled pulling the cowl down hazel eyes met onyx eyes with designs similar to lenalee's when dark boots were activated.

she smiled at him."you finally learned to catch up, daisya barry"she said her spanish accent nearly unnoticable in her voice now.

"umm daisya who is she? i thought no one had any exorcists stationed out here.."sokaro said confused.  
>"my name is akeboshi turned unofficial exorcist..weildeer of dark melody"she said smiling.<p>

"dark melody? the only cooperative innocence in the can bond it with any weapon and use it to kill akuma...amazing.."klaud muttered.

shiba turned and looked at what used to be her house, and sighed."dark agua por favor" she said and held her hands out leaving only the middle and pointer fingers her gloved fingers over the waters surface then pulled them up, water following her fingertips in a serpentine like pattern.

As water continually formed a sphere she opened her palms and made a triangle with her flat palms.  
>"extinguish" she said and the water shot from her hands and put out the flames.<p>

nothing but charred wood remained of her her personal belongings were gon except for her backpack which she had kicked out the door earlier that morning, and all it hd in it was her old finder uniform.

a dark aura surrounded her and she walked over to devit and jasdero."look what you two did..you destroyed me home all my momentos from my life, as a finder..some of the best times i had ever had...all were in that house do you know how irreplacable those things were?"she asked her emotionless facade coming into place.

devit and jasdero shook their sneered at them and grabbed them by the hair and jerked their heads up to look her in the eyes."you could be replaced faster than they can..my meaning behind replaced is i mean if you two were dead they would automatically have someone to fill your like that"shiba said ,  
>snapping her fingers to emphasize her point.<p>

she slammed thier heads onto the ground roughly then turned towards the others."do away with them i have to go find somewhere to live now."she snapped, kicking the twins in the side roughly.

she turned to walk away and kanda garbbed her by the turned to look at him with tears in her eyes,  
>her mask had broke."you cant leave.."he said,not letting go of her wrist no matter how much she struggled to free her wrist.<p>

she glared at him."and why the hell not?"she asked and kanda motioned for daisya."he will never live it down..  
>didnt you see how happy he was to see you were alive?his eyes were brighter than theyd been since you saved him trust me. he wanted to go back for you but we didnt let him go because we couldnt lose him too."kanda said, frowning at her uncaring look.<p>

"so he will get over it...its not like he needs me by his side or anything..at least not can keep up so now its no use to try and stay since he can clearly handle himself now."she snapped and ripped her arm from kanda's grasp.

she turned to walk away, then stopped and took one last look behind shook his head dissapointedly.  
>the generals looked at her with confusion on their faces, well the big guy looked was busy with the twins so she turned and began to walk away.<p>

all of a sudden someone hugged her from behind, their chin was propped on her shoulder, she turnedher head to the side and looked at the person."please dont go...please dont leave me again..you are one of my best friends i cant afford to lose you again."he said pleading."D-daisya?"she stammered, her heart beating rapidly,  
>faster than the adrenaline rush makes her heart beat when she is in a fight.<p>

"i beg of you...dont leave me damnit.i am a mess without have had our fun times..and we can have more just please dont go"hesaid hugging her shook her ead trying to fight back the tears.

"I CANT! I JUST CANT! IM SORRY!I made a promise i cant i do break it they will take dark melody from me i cant disobey or my mission will be a failure and then i will be a finder again."she screamed sobbing hopelessly

daisya grit his teeth then turned her towards him."who said that?who said they would strip you of our birthright/  
>they cant do that." daisya snapped, she wiped her eyes and looked at him, her onyx eyes staring hopelessly back at him full of fear.<p>

"G-general gomez of american bonded me with dark melody and told me i had to kill general cross or he would take dark meody then kill me.."she sobbed and the generals frowned.

"we have been betrayed by one of our own...the only reason he isnt a fallen one is because his falcon, gold glory was killed by the noah clan..we have to report this to cheif komui you, girl. the only reason you are still human and not a fallen one is because you havent actually thought of killing cross,  
>have you? you just keep telling general gomez you will but you dont actually mean it do you?"klaud asked the younger girl, he sharp gaze peircing shiba.<p>

shiba shook her head rapidly."i dont wanna kill him he taught me how to use dark melody's secret ability..  
>something i wouldve never found out on my own..please dont let gomez get me!"shiba pleaded.<p>

"we can only promise that if you return to the order with us..he will come for you once he finds out your mission has been abandoned."klaud said and shiba nodded.

"lets get going then..we have a betryal to report and noah for komui to experiment on."daisya chuckled darkly,  
>sending shivers up the twins spines.<p>

"you sick demented bastard let us go!" devit yelled, jasdero squeezed mr. chicken even more due to fear.  
>daisya shook his head "just wait, i will have my turn at all you damn noah..going after shiba like that..<br>and killing allen and suman..you all make me sick. you are going to get what you deserve"daisya spat as they checked into a motel for the night.

"get some sleep we have quite a ways to go before we are home"klaud nodded and began to walk to room but shiba grabbed his arm and looked up at him with fear filled eyes."alright..come on you can stay with me for the night"he said and they went to his motel room and he laid down on the bed on his side and she scooted as close to him as she could and curled up there and went to sleep.

daisya frowned at how scared she walked in from the room next looked at her ans smiled slightly.'she really is scared of general gomez'he thought.

"klaud says for us to lock all the doors and windows in case anyone tries to sneak in..or out during the night.  
>she looks so scared.."kanda said and daisya nodded."i know..you should get some sleep. you have to help me with the twins when we are on the ship.."daisya said and kanda nodded then walked back into his room.<p>

daisya put one arm under his pillow and draped the other one over shiba's smiley sadly at the tormented girl then drifted off to sleep. it was going to be a long day tomorrow. 


	5. Their revenge

daisya, mari, and shiba sat in the cafeteria with everyone finders crowded around shiba, and she smiled,  
>though everyone could see the fear hiding behind happy eyes.<p>"we never thought we would see you again shiba..."toma said, catching her attention."toma!"she exclaimed and hugged her finder friend."im sorry..but i couldnt leave edo bay..cross was training me with my dark melody..<br>if i had left i would have never learned to use them..they can be used for recreational, defensive and offensive purposes." she said showing them dark melody.

"they look like the dark boots..."another finder by the name of brad said, he had bandages over his nose and long semi-spiky back hair.

"its because they are the sister innocence of the dark boots..the dark boots are anti gravity properties,  
>dark melody has anti-matter properties..thats its special only can i coat anything i wish in innocence so i can use it as an anti akuma weapon, butif its a katana sword or knife its ten times sharper due to the vibrating soundwaves resonating on the blade."she said, nervously watching as the finders looked at dark melody in awe.<p>

daisya smiled slightly while watching her converse with the finders tapped him on the shoulder.  
>"she seems to be falling back into place quite rapidly."he said, and daisya nodded in agreement.<p>

"you know lenalee was taken by the noah who tried to kill you right?"mari asked nodded, a grim look on his face."komui must be locked in his room hoping for the best now..."daisya sighed rubbing his temples worriedly.

daisya looked over at shiba and notice she was voice rang out in the silence like windchimes in the summer looked over at her and smiled slightly.'she is trying to cope with whats going on by singing'  
>he thought.<p>

"Paper flowers Paper flowers

I linger in the doorway Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops as they`re falling tell a story

In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby (Paper flowers)  
>I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me (Paper flowers)<p>

Don`t say I`m out of touch With this rampant chaos, your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby (Paper flowers)  
>I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me (Paper flowers)" she sang brilliantly,her voice clearly displaying her emotions as she looked at her in finders sat down and listened to her sing. she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her chest as she melody activated and she drew butterflies in air and they materialized and flew aound her as she sang, their brilliant purple light sparkling as their wings fluttered happilly.<p>

"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming The Goddess of imaginary light In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby (Paper flowers)

I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me (Paper flowers)

Paper flowers Paper flowers"she sang loudly then she stopped and she smiled softly as the butterflies exploded into small clouds of sparkling purple dust then they vanished completely.

"you seem to be trying t cope with everything you have been through and are trying to get past.."mari said,  
>and shiba looked at him and her fake smile dropped.<p>

"trying but failing...mirserably so.."she said the designs from dark melody retreating as it deactivated.  
>mari nodded."coping is hard...you are still new to using dark melody but you have perfected its use so much you can use it recreationally..something i doubt any other exorcist her has been able to accomplish."<br>he said and she nodded as daisya walked over, a frown on his face.

"im so sorry shiba..."he said, deeply regretting what he had to tell eyed her friend nervously and mari noticed they needed to talk so he walked away silently.

"what is it daisya..are you ok?"she asked,nervously figiting with her he sighed and handed her the new assignment."before you look at it just know that i will be gooing with you on this...and please dont hate me because i had nothing to do with this..just know im sorry"he said and she an her fingers across the mission book.

she opened the cover and put a hand to her mouth and she looked as if she were going to be shook her head rapidly and threw the book down and stepped away from it. the picture of a man with golden eyes, shoulder length black hair,his ears pierced all the way up, and a falcon on his shoulder, wearing the trademark generals exorcist coat was seen.

she screamed and shook her head."n-no!i cant! please dont make me go!im too scared!"she screamed and daisya grabbed her hand."listen to me...i will be there with you!i wont let him hurt you damnit!you should know that!  
>i promise you...it wont be like when you warned me of edo bay...we will come back! this wont be like edo bay.<br>this wont be like barcelona! this will be fine i promise you..he has no just a simple assasination trip."daisya said and she shok her head more.

"you dont understand!allen was the only one with the ability to see akuma!we cant see them! but i promise you!  
>that man is an akuma!when he picked up dark melody she zapped him! the innocence wanted to kill him!"she screamed.<p>

daisya's eyes widened,and his face contorted in anger."he betrayed us twice...once for wanting cross killed and a second time by associating with the shouldnt matter..we can still end this."daisya said and she shook her head.

"i dont wanna go though..."she looked her in the eyes and told her sternly."you are going to you want the entire world to think you are weak and useless?he threatened your life shiba...that irritates me greatly..it irritates me more that you my fearless finder friend who would jump before the noah clan, who are much more dangerous than an akuma, to save my life, is too scared to stand up to an akuma who threatened her pisses me off shiba..whered my gutsy friend go? because wherever she is,i want her back not this scaredy cat shell of a person who looks like her." daisya snapped then turned to walk away, leaving shiba shocked.

shiba stared at daisya's retreating form, her eyes wide with shock, he had never talked to her like that before.  
>she thought for a moment then ran after daisya and silently sweep kicked him and he fell flat on his face.<p>

"thats for calling me an empty shell of myself and a scaredy cat."she said and he glared up at her from the floor. he stood up and she grabbed him by the coat and pulled him over to her and crushed her lips to his breifly.

"and that.."she saidafter she pulled away from him,"was for snapping me out of my delusion."she said and he blinked as she walked away from him and went straight to her room.

he stood there in a daze for a little longer until reever tapped him on the forehead."...go get your things for the mission...shiba is gathering her arsenal as if she was going on a zombie killing down her supply of sharp objects will ya? she is starting to scared komui with the demonic look in her eyes."the auburn haired male sighed,scratching the back of his head.

daisya laughed."and usually eveyone is scared of him and his antics..."daisya said shaking his head."well i will go make sure she doesnt gather her supplies for general gomez the akuma's massacre to quickly."daisya sighed and walked down the hallway and opened shiba's door soon after, his neck had a hunting knife pressed against it.

"damn shiba! its just me!"he yelled and she pulled him in and stuck her head out and made sure no one had seen what just snatched charity bell and activated dark melody.

she turned towards daiysa and he looked at her confused."activate charity."she said and daisya looked at her,  
>still confused, but he activated charity hesitantly. she stuck her middle and pointer fingers inside the bell and touched the small sphere within it.A purple butterfly wrapped around the sphere and when the purple light faded the butterfly was engraved into the sphere.<p>

she tossed charity bell back to him and he looked at the new engraving on the small sphere as she placed her hunting knives in her strapped her shuriken and kunai pouches to her hips and pulled her hair into its high ponytail.

"you know you will not be using any guns right?we need to keep it quiet so we dont attract any unwanted attention.  
>such as more akuma and the noah clan."he said, still lookng at the design on the bell.<p>

shiba glared at him and set her magnums and rifle back in her weapons looked up and his jaw dropped.  
>"how many different types of weapons do you have?"he exclaimed seeing all the magnums, rifles, handguns,<br>knives, swords and katana's.

she turned to him and strapped a retractable wrist blade onto each arm."these arent all my of these are kanda's and the finders spared weapons. kanda has mugen no so he had no use for his old swords so he gave them to me"she said then closed her weapons closet and grabbed her backpack.

daisya eyed her warilly."give me the pistol in your boot. and the one in your the ones you strapped to your waist."he said and shiba huffed. she took off her boot and handed him the reached inside the back of herexorcist coat and pulled out two more and handed them to reached down her shirt and pulled out the last one and she put them away.

daisya hugged her and stuck a hand inside the sides of her open exorcist coat and pulled out the two magnums strapped to her back, and he put them away and she gave him a pouty look.

"i told you give them to me..."he said nonchalontly,and she huffed and stormed out of her room and right past reever, who pointed at her and silently asked 'whats with her?'

daisya sighed and scratched the back of his neck."she didnt wanna hand over the guns.i mean she has her katana,  
>dark melody, her knives,her shuriken and kunai too...she doesnt need the guns too."he said and reever nodded.<p>

"but seriously daisya...do you honestly think it was smart to let her run around here with so many varous sharp objects?she could kill someone.."reever said and something clicked in daisyas head, and he took off after her,  
>following her outside the order and straight off the cliff.<p>

apparently others had followed them out to see what was going on and they saw them bothe dive off the cliff.  
>"dark melody activate:special ability!" she yelled and a small tornado of wind formed below her momentarilly then she grabbed daisya's hand and he opened his eyes and looked at her.<p>

"what the hell?"he sighed and rubbed her temples."anti-matter i can choose what i want and dont want to touch by sending wavelengths of sound down and they reverberate back up and basically they keep me floating in mid air.i can also walk through walls its really fun at times.."she explained then dropped daisya.

he hit the ground and he glared at her."you took my guns."she said and landed on the ground safely beside him.  
>he stood up and they took off running towards the traain station, where they met up with andtoma walked all the way around while shiba smirked and walked trough the train wall and walked to their room.<br>=============================================================================================================== at the ship dock...  
>=============================================================================================================== daisya looked at the large ship and sighed."i hate boats..."he said and shiba smiled at him."its too crowded.<br>i dont wanna be on there"she sighed."but i will sit on the thing on the front and if anything that looks like an akuma shows up it wont be there long"she said then walked away.

daisya watched as she jumped over the front and sat on the head of the dragon on the front of the ship."she always was a wierd giirl huh daisya-sama"toma asked him.

"yeah..she still is and its even harder to read her now than it used to be..."he sighed then he and toma walked up to the front of the boat and watched as she wrapped a tag and a wire around a kunai and coated it with innocence.

"you two? why did you come over here?"she asked looking at them."you cant sit there for the whole trip you know.  
>this voyage will take nearly a month."toma said and shiba smiled darkly."says you and what army?"she taunted,<br>then she dropped her kunai into the water and it began to glow under the ship.

"what did you do?"daisya asked as intricate designs began to draw themselves on the ship.  
>"melodia escuro, objeto do som.(dark possesion: speed of sound.)" she said and they looked at her wierdly.<p>

"i thought you only speak spanish and english..." daisya turned to him as the ship began to move extremely fast."i was held captive by tyki mikk because he was trying to get false information out of me..he is portugueese,  
>thus he would speak portugueese when irritated i learned by sound alone"she sighed.<p>

the bright lights faded and the ship began to slow down smirked and saw land not too far off.  
>"not too shabby eh? i mean comeon when have you ever gotten anywhere so fast?"she asked at they pulled up to the harbor.<p>

shiba hopped off the boat and landed on the water a small circle of wind spun around herfeet and she levitated.  
>she hovered above the water then shot towards the did a front flip and propelled herself onto the shore.<p>

the boat approached the shore and daisya and toma got off and walked over to her."in a hurry much?"daisya asked.  
>she smiled sheepishly and shook her head.<p>

"lets just go i wanna get this over with.."she said and daisya nodded."where is the american branch anyways?"  
>daisya asked and shiba frowned."in the town my sister was born..akira akeboshi.. she was born an exorcist like allen" she said and daisya looked at her.<p>

"where is that?"he asked, seeing her depressed look so he decided not to push the sister subject."tenneessee."  
>she said and daisya nodded."and where are we?"he asked.<p>

she sighed and walked to a train station."florida. we will have to take the train."she said and daisya groaned.  
>"i hate the train too."he complained."oh hush all you do is sleep anyways."shiba said gtting on the train,<br>them following close behind.

(for future reference i live in tn and its like really bad where i live so technically its hell so dont get madabout me using tn for this part.i couldnt think of anywhere else)

"you two can go in the room i will keep watch. you look tired toma, daisya."shiba said and they went into the room.  
>the door closed behind them and she heard them say one thing that made her smile,"old habits die hard, dont they daisya?"toma asked."apparently so..she likes being an exorcist but misses being a finder."daisya replied =============================================================================================================== tennessee train station...<br>===============================================================================================================

daisya stepped out of the room and looked at shiba and sighed."no wonder we didnt get anything to eat"he said yawning."you standing out here scared them out of even trying to ask."he chuckled, stretching.

"i always did have a habit of scaring people away...thats why i wanted to be a finder, i could finally do something helpful while being scary at the same time..just imagine how halloween was when i was little"she said, a demonic gleam in her eyes.

daisya shook his head and sighed as toma walked out of the room."you are one scary chick and anyone who doesnt see it is blind"daisya laughed.

they steppeed from the train and began their walk to the american branch of the order.

shiba sighed and knocked on the gate, well what was left of it...she looked around and saw that it didnt look much different the building was still there but remenants of the old building were skattered about.  
>she frowned as the large gate opened.<p>

daisya and toma followed her inside the building and they were shocked to see how empty it horrid smell of rotting flesh and decay polluted the crinkled his nose in disgust.

"who could live in a place like this?its horrid.."daisya nodded."i know..it smelled this bad when i was here the first time..just dont get lost...there are small akuma roaming the building..and if they see you they will attack."she said, her eyes downcast as she walked through a puddle of murky black water.

"where do we have to go? i dont know if i can stand this much longer."daisya said and put a hand over his nose to try and block out the smell.

"when the smell of the rotting flesh vanishes and you smell sulfur...we will be there. "she said her eyes still downcast."why sulfur? sulfur stinks too.."daisya muttered.

"when you smell sulfur we will be about to meet his of the dragon's claw...my younger twin sister." she said her eyes hardening.

she ran forward, she began to smell it,a small hint of the stench of smelt it full on now and she stopped running and shook her head to clear her thoughts osf hatred.

"AKIRA!"she screamed at the gop of her lungs,angrilly. the building rumbled and shook.a pillar fell and shiba looked around the area the smell of sulfur thickening.

shiba growled and activated dark melody."shiba calm down!"daisya and toma ran over to her and place his hand on her turned towards him and her onyx eyes had rimmed the outside of the black part and then itbegan to spike up all around in a circle slightly.

daisya stepped away from her."y-your eyes!"he sneered at him and screamed for akira again.  
>this time a girl who looked exactly like shiba walked out..her eyes were a firey orange.<p>

"mi hermana por que tu aqui?(my are you here?)"the girl smirked and tossed two shuriken at the two pillars beside the girl."ive come to finish what our parents akeboshi and marshall gomez really messed up with us..."shiba said, a feral smile adorning her features.

"dragon claw activate:hellfire destruction"the girl said and she held out her right arm.a large fireball forming in it with dragonlike claws extending around the fireball.

shiba grinned and ran at akira,she dodged to the left and touched the pillar,sh jumped over akira and akira grabbed her in the dragonlike claw and slammed her into the coughed but stood back up and touched the right pillar then jumped back to where daisya and toma were and she pulled the strings shed connected to the pillars collapsing them on akira,a dust coud rose and more things fell, but no one came out of the rubble.

shiba scoffed and turned towards toma and daisya and was about to say something but akira's clawed arm protruded from her 's eyes widened and she fell forward.

"SHIBAA!"daisya yelled then activated charity bell and kicked it at dodged it almost a second from its initial jumped at daisya and punched him backwards.

shiba coughed and forced herself to her knees."its not my time, not supposed to die fighting you.."  
>shiba said then she smirked, a golden lock and chain appeared wrapped around dark melody.<p>

shiba stood up and wiped the blood frrom her mouth."dark melody:lock release" she said and a bright light flashed and the locks markings on her face turned purple and formed a hollow intricately designed markings on her arms turned dark purple and the red in her eyes turned purple too.

"so big sister..you have decided to re enter the world of the dead..fascinating."akira stood up glared at akira."what do you mean world of the dead?"he asked

she laughed "you dont realize you ave crosses the gates to hell do you?" she asked then pointed at the large black gates they had walked through earlier.

"that cant be..."daisya growled, then saw shiba's body began to grinned."YES! THATS IT!RELEASE THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOUR INNOCENCE! LET ITS MADNESS CONSUME YOU!"Akira yelled, grinning demonically.

"hehehehehe"shiba began to laugh as if she had lost her laugh got louder and akira's grin got wider.  
>"you lose exorcists!"akira yelled as her sister walkeed over to her, a demonic gleam in her eyes.<p>

daisya shook his head."NO SHIBA!" he yelled, then blood splattered all over him and 's eyes shook with fear as he slowly looked up and saw shiba with akira's head in her hand, akira'a body collapsed to its knees blood sputtering from akira's neck.

shiba dropped the head and it rolled away from her, the look of fear on its face made toma throw 's look of fear and disgust made shiba turn spikes jutted from her shoulders and she rotated them.

"that actually hurt.."she mutteredshe reached up and ripped them off."im guessing they were a goodbye gift from akira."she scoffed and walked off further into the horrid smelling hallway."you two hellbound now if you follow me you cant come back"she said and walked off.

she headed into the large room engulfed in flames.a dark figue sitting on a chair at the top of the stairs causght her attention."alejandro gomez" she snapped and the figure jumped down and circled her.

"is he dead?"the man asked."no. i cannot find him"she lied a dark look in her man smashed her face into the ground and she she picked herself up off the floor.

"i will do no such thing for an akuma. show your true self."she growled her facade falling into laughed darkly and his body morphed and he turned into a level four akuma."you have been an akuma for a while i see"  
>shiba said, glaring at the hispanic man.<p>

"aww how cruel..you are going to be so harsh to the one who helped bring you into this world? how heartless."  
>he said and punched flew backwards andhit the floor propped herself up onto her elbows and knees.<p>

"some father you were! you tried to get me to kill someone and you dangled what i wanted most in life right in front of my face!"shiba yelled pushing herself to stand.

he laughed at her struggle."no matter how strong you get you will always be weak"he said and picked her up and threw her into a wall she hit the wall and coughed up blood."hell is where you belong"he said and put his foot on her head and began to try and crush it.

"master daisya what are you doing?"toma asked, seeing daisya turn and run the direction shiba went."i, going after her she needs to know she isnt alone in this fight. you go back and tell the others what happened here.  
>whatever happens you keep it back to the order.i promise we will meet you not gonna let her die 's only seventeen, it would suck to be forever seventeen. now go!"daisya ordered and toma took off inot the direction he was going before.<p>

he made it outside and he stopped to catch his turned to look at the building and it exploded before him.  
>his eyes shot wide."mistress shiba...master daisya.."he said falling to his knees.<p>

he remembered what daisya told him and he made his way to the train station, he stepped on the train and the conductors son and daughter, who looked about ten walked over to him.

"hey mister whered the guy and the pretty lady that were with you yesterday go?"the little girl asked, her brother silently askinng the same.

"a bad person got them and now they are gone...thats why you shouldnt talk to strangers..."he said and the little girl gave him a flower.

"its for your friends..they are angels now..and angels need pretty flowers to plant."she said and handed him the pretty blue rose she held in her hands.

toma nodded and she waved at him as he walked into the room he and daisya had shared the day before.

he woke up hours later because the train had stopped and he stepped off the train and he made his way to the harbor and reboarded the ship.

he suffered through the next few days of travel by they docked he got off the boat and made his way to thr train station, where he met kanda and they took the train back to london,

they stepped inside the order and komui ran up to him."toma!where are they?"he asked shook his head and komui's happiness vanished in an instant.

"i see..well we have to prepare for their goodbyes.."he said and walked away later lavi ran up to him.  
>"hey toma where is daisya?i need to apologize to him about that fight we had.,, i never got to..."he said.<p>

"im sorry...they wont be making it back...there was an explosion and they got caught in the blast, hey were in the middle of the blast so there wasnt even the slightest chance they would be alive..."toma said and all the exorcists eyes widened and they looked down, a tear slid down kanda's face when he heard the details.

kadna grit his teeth and went to mourn over his lost fell to his knees, his eye wide and filled with pain.  
>lenalee collapsed beside lavi and began to and went to his room to turned away and walked ff.<p>

sokaro shook his head."the brat had quite a bit of fight in him.."he walked off,sorrow and sadness werent her began to sob and sniffle."he was too young and so was she"he sobbed.

reever and some of the finders ran past the sniffling took off running along with the finders and what he saw was truely a miracle.

"please stop crying and help him!"a woman screamed then they turned and saw a barely standing blood soaked shiba.  
>allen heled her up and helped her carry daisya to the ran after them.<p>

"i thought you were dead."he held a hand over her stomach and smiled,blood streaming down her chin.  
>"i am"she said and collapsed and she hit the floor as komui took daisya and put him on a stretcher.<p>

daisya's eyes opened and he weakly reached out to the girl on the floor."shiba.."he said and watched as she was put on a stertcher of her put them into beds that were right next to each other.

"komui... please push my bed closer to hers."daisya nodded and pushed his bed closer to shiba's.  
>daisya smiled and place his hand on breathing and heartbeat were slow.<p>

komui left the room and daisya ran a hand over her cheek and closed his eyes."i told you i would come back for you"  
>he said and went to sleep. when he woke up a few minutes later shiba was gone."where is she? komui?"<p>

"she is with is going to see what the darkness is in dark melody that made her rip her own sisters head plum off " komui said disgusted.

daisya got up and pulled on his exorcist coat and went to go get something to got him some soba and sat by kanda allen lavi and punched him as soon as his tray touched the table,and he fell backwards.

"that wasnt nice kanda"he complained standing up and sitting back down."and neither is making kanda cry"allen taunted "shut up moyashi"kanda snapped."aww kanda you were really gonna miss me that much?"he laughe then he was spun around and the person that spun him around crushed their lips to his and wrapped their pinky finger around his.

"really shiba?"kanda snorted."oh hi there sorry about that im just glad he is ok"she said and daisya hugged her.  
>"i told you i would go back for you...i couldnt let you just rot with your father in hell"he said and she smiled.<p>

"of course not..its neice to see you alive allen."she said looking at the silver haired male, who gave her a knowing look."same to you...last time i saw you was with cross at asian branch."she said and everyone glared at them.  
>"you both have alot to explain..."kanda growled,allen and shiba laughed."oh we know.."they said together.<p>

"everyone the cafeteria closes down in two minutes...jeryy is done cooking forthe night"komui said and everyone left.  
>shiba hugged daisya and entwined her arm with his as they walked bashed them over the heads.<p>

"you two had me so worried."he said then stormed off leaving them shrugged andthey kept walking when daisya stopped."i wonder what happened to the noah twins.."daisya shrugged and they kept walking down the hallway.  
>===============================================================================================================<p>

hey akeboshi shiba here...sorry for the lame ending...if you liked this story i plan on posting a cute story about daisya and shiba...i have a couple other stories i wanna post as well. thanks for reading please review! 


End file.
